


interwoven

by Ethereally



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Bee Movie, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: Kuroo can’t remember Kenma ever laughing this hard. Kuroo is sure it’s happened before, but it’s late, and he’s nervous, and oh great, he tried to ask his best friend out and gotlaughed at. Kuroo pulls out the pillow from underneath his head, smashing it onto his face. “What did I do,” he mutters from under the pillow. “I wasn’t kidding, you know—““I’m sorry,” Kenma manages to say. “Kuro.” Kenma crawls over, tugging the pillow out from under Kuroo’s hands."We’ve been dating for the last six months.”In which Kuroo is oblivious, and Kenma knows more than he lets on.





	

They’re lying back-to-back on Kuroo’s single bed, pressed together far too closely for comfort in the summer’s heat haze. A fan blows gusts of wind towards him and Kenma, and Kuroo ponders for a second if he’s blocking Kenma from their only form of respite; he shifts slightly, ready to get up and offer to exchange places. Kenma must be scorching hot, pressed so closely to the wall. 

Wait, no. Kuroo stops himself, burying his face into the pillow. They’ve been living together in Kuroo’s Kyoto apartment all summer, and Kenma has always been blunt when it came to trading places because of heat. Besides, Kenma claims, he prefers sleeping closer to the wall, especially because Kuroo leaves for work an hour earlier than he does. He’d rather deal with the cramped spaces than a lumbering Kuroo trying to step across him in the morning. 

Kuroo smile, hand snaking over to take hold of Kenma’s, his fingers curling around his best friend’s. Their apartment is tiny and cramped and their walls are so thin, Kuroo can hear Oikawa play his music at night. Despite this, the summer has been a fever dream—he’s working a full-time job at a startup he loves, sharing an apartment with one of his best friends, but most of all, Kenma is here. He managed to land an internship with a nonprofit just a twenty-minute train ride from where Kuroo lives, and somehow managed to convince his parents to let him stay in Kyoto for the summer. His parents, trusting of Kuroo and grateful that he brought Kenma out of his shell, agreed. After all, why wouldn’t they trust Kenma’s best friend? 

A pang of guilt stabs through Kuroo. They don’t know that he’s been fucking their son on a regular basis, and it’s probably best that he keeps it that way. Besides, they aren’t exactly wrong—they are best friends. That’s all they are, for now at least. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was ready to come out as bi to his family, or if he ever would be; falling in love with another guy had never been in his life plans. It had taken him years to realize he was in love with Kenma all along, and he’d planned to hide the crush until it faded away. Kenma had other plans; he’d told Kuroo the truth about his feelings while visiting him in his final semester of college. One thing led to another and they’d found themselves making out viciously half-drunk that night, the Bee Movie playing in the background. 

That had been six months ago. 

Kuroo squeezes Kenma’s hand. They still aren’t dating. They’re just best friends, with benefits, and feelings for each other that burn like the summer sun. Just best friends who make out a lot and occasionally fuck, in this no-strings attached arrangement that’s almost a relationship, except it’s _not_. He turns around so he’s lying on his back, fingers still laced in with Kenma’s. Kenma groans. 

“Stop moving around so much. You’re making it hard to sleep.” He heaves a sigh. “You aren’t jacking off, are you?” 

Kuroo snorts, and a small smile creeps onto his lips. “No, I’m not. Sorry,” he laughs. “I’m just thinking a lot. That’s all.”

“That’s a first,” says Kenma, but Kuroo can hear him smile back. Kenma lets go of Kuroo’s hand, turning around to face him. “What are you thinking about?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Stuff.” Specific, Tetsurou. Smooth. He inches closer towards Kenma, still staring at the ceiling. “Hey… I have a question. We’re best friends, right?” His heart is thumping against his ribcage, and he feels his words hitch in his throat. “No matter what?” 

Kenma’s response is instant. “Of course.” Even in the darkness, Kuroo can see his best friend cast him a sideways glance. “You okay?” 

He hopes it’s too dark for Kenma to see him blushing. “So even if we dated, and broke up, you’d be my best friend right? Great.” He takes a deep breath, hoping that hot air will fill the spaces where courage isn’t. “In that case… Will you go out with me?”

The last thing he expects Kenma to do is laugh.

Not just a small giggle, too. No, Kenma has burst out into peals of full-on, raucous laughter, clenching his stomach with one hand and burying his face in another. Kuroo can’t remember Kenma ever laughing this hard. Kuroo is sure it’s happened before, but it’s late, and he’s nervous, and oh great, he tried to ask his best friend out and got _laughed at_. Kuroo pulls out the pillow from underneath his head, smashing it onto his face. “What did I do,” he mutters from under the pillow. “I wasn’t kidding, you know—“

“I’m sorry,” Kenma manages to say. “Kuro.” Kenma crawls over, tugging the pillow out from under Kuroo’s hands. 

"We’ve been dating for the last six months.” 

The only word that escapes from Kuroo’s lips is “Oh.” 

He frowns. Come to think of it, Kenma is right. When was the last time he’d opened Tinder, kissed a girl, or even flirted with someone who wasn’t Kenma? Meanwhile, he and Kenma had been texting every day, sending each other long-distance goodnight kisses, and talking on the phone every chance they could get. And they’ve been wrapped around each other since Kenma arrived in the same city. 

“Oh,” Kuroo sputters out again, and Kenma sighs. He wraps himself around Kuroo, being the one to initiate affection for once. 

“I’m glad you’re ready to commit, though. I was wondering if you ever would be. You’re an idiot. I’ll go out with you.” 

Kuroo can feel Kenma’s breath on his neck and they’re both sweaty and stick together as they cuddle, but this is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> 99% of my kuroken is me taking my most ridiculous, embarrassing moments and imposing them onto kuroo.


End file.
